


Warning Sign

by misaffection



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The premier episode as seen from the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Terra Firma Scapers as PK Giggles, August 2008

There should have been a result by now. Bialar Crais tosses the acetates onto his desk in utter frustration. The other person in his quarters arches an eyebrow at this display of temper, but is otherwise unperturbed by it.

Has High Command contacted you lately? Darinta Larell asks softly.

No, Crais retorts. He paces the room, all tension and irritation. Not since the last communication a monen ago. Once this mission is completed

Then there is still time, she interrupts, her tone soothing.

Crais snorts and shakes his head. Not enough. I have to know now.

I can get the Techs to check her again, if you wish, Larell offers. But I have scanned her several times; if Velorek did do something then he hid it very well indeed. We know so little She spreads her hands, an oddly helpless gesture. It either didnt work or our guesses about the procedure were wrong.

I cannot afford to be wrong and you know it.

Bialar, Larell starts but whatever she was going to say is drowned out by the sudden clamour of an alarm.

Oh what now? Crais grouses and starts towards the door. He stops as Larell gets up out of his chair to follow, waving a hand to still her. Read over those reports, he orders. See if Ive missed anything.

Larell gives him a brief nod and begins to gather the scattered acetates as he leaves.

~ ~ ~

  
There is an odd tension on the bridge of the Carrier. Crais is aware that no one will quite meet his eyes and wonders what has happened. His second-in-command, Lieutenant Teeg, is pale and jittery. Clearly the news is not good.

Captain? Teeg ventures. Captain Crais?

He turns from staring out at the stars to stare at her. Yes, Lieutenant?

The Prowler squad has returned, sir, she tells him, her words unsteady. They report the Leviathan transport has escaped. One of the prisoners, the Hynerian Royal, somehow secured the key codes to the prisoners cells and She pauses and swallows. There were casualties, sir. Two ships lost and

She halts when he waves an irritated hand to silence her. Escaped? It cannot escape; too much importance rides on that dammed ship.

I don't care about casualties, he tells her coldly. A Leviathan transporting prisoners does not escape from my custody. Has my brother returned yet? I'll dispatch him in the rear battle fighter to track her down.

Teeg stares at him, fear patent in her eyes. Sir? She moves to a console and hits a button. This is playback from the recon satellite monitoring the pursuit of the Leviathan.

Crais walks over and watches the scene unfold. The playback shows an image of a white craft floating among the asteroids. It is not of Peacekeeper design. In fact, it is nothing he recognises.

What manner of craft is this? And what had it to do with the Leviathan? Seemingly the prisoners have had outside aid in their escape. A more familiar ship enters the scene and he smiles victoriously. My brothers Prowler. I'm sure that he will

The playback shows the Prowler clip the unknown craft then spin off, completely out of control. Its path is halted violently by an asteroid and Crais flinches at the glare of the ensuing explosion. Then he simply stares at the screen in utter shock.

We lost a second ship, sir, Teeg natters, not realising he barely hears her. It was absorbed with the Leviathan when it went into Starburst.

Crais does not care. His brother is dead. A cold, impotent rage fills him. I want to see him, he tells her, the effort at not loosing control making his tone curt.

See him, sir? she echoes, her tone confused. He gives her a look.

Peel back the image, he orders slowly and deliberately as she is obviously stupid. I want to see who's inside.

Understanding dawns on her face and she hurries to carry out this order. Crais ignores her and replays the recording. Watches again and again as his brothers ship is destroyed.

Tauvo is dead. It cannot be true; he cannot accept it. He turns and walks off the bridge, numb.

~ ~ ~

  
Larell looks up as he re-enters his quarters. Her smile falters and she gets up quickly.

Bialar? she asks in a worried tone. What is it? What has happened?

The Leviathan it has escaped.

Escaped? she echoes in disbelief. Then her expression becomes determined. Then we must make moves to retrieve it immediately. If we

My brother is dead, he interrupts, his tone dead. She looks aghast at that, and then sympathy washes over her face.

Oh Bialar. I am sorry, she says and her tone is truly regretful. But there are always risks. Tauvo knew that.

No! he rages then, utterly furious. It was not supposed to happen! I am supposed to protect him! She hurries to his side but he cannot accept her comfort right now and pushes her away. He paces for a moment, regaining control over his turbulent emotions. There was a ship, he adds, his voice calmer. It knocked into his Prowler and he lost control. That ship was then taken aboard the Leviathan. He gave her a hot glare. I will discover the identity of Tauvos murderer and I will be revenged.

Of course, she soothes and takes his arm, hugging it tightly. And very rightly, too. But Bialar, where has it gone? We are very close to the Uncharted Territories

Then we will follow them, Crais says flatly. He looks at her. Are you with me?

Always, she swears and touches his face. You know that.

He nods distractedly. I have Teeg looking at the playback, he tells her then. I must get back

Pulling away, he heads for the door, not seeing the expression of deep concern that darkens her face.

~ ~ ~

  
The door closes and Larell stands alone in the middle of Crais quarters. She feels cold and terribly afraid. He is obsessive and she knows without a doubt that he will stop at nothing to avenge his brother. Nothing.

But she will hold to her promise and stand beside him.

She knows of no other way.


End file.
